Somebody
by tayinleigh
Summary: Look into the eyes of a bank robbery victim during the Joker's first scene in the Dark Knight. A fathers finally thoughts and memorys as his life ends. Its a little angsty but has some good moments. One Shot r and r plz


Dont own Batman.

Okay this is depressing and beyond what i normally write but i dont really know what happened here. I actually never looked at the Keyboard, So yea sorry about mistakes.

" Vance please pick up the cake at the bakery" Olivia said to her husband on his cell phone. He was stuck in rush hour traffic trying to get to the bank and a million other things before the party. His little girl Nichole was turning 6 today.

" Fine anything else i can do for you my dearest" Vance replied angry and tired. It had been a long day and he just wanted to relax. He worked as a cpa in a small firm working 55 hours a week.

" No my love thanks" Olivia hung up with a sigh, she knew everything that he went though. His bitterness was a hard pill to swallow.

Vance finally arrived at the bank around 4:45 the bank was closing in 15 minutes but he was safe. Standing in that line he looked around there was a little mix of people standing around him. One woman was holding an infant in her arms and he held the door open for her as she left. A man stood infront of him looking bored he could not have been 21. Probaly a college kid. Vance remembered his college days. He meet Olivia in college his freshman year. It took him until the day before graduation before she even consented to go out for a coffee. Vance smiled to himself at all the fustrated days he would flop into the bed in his dorm and scream. After that he would plot another way to get her to notice him. He wrote her poems and songs. She laughed and bounced away completely unaware of all the inner troubles she put in though. But maybe thats why she was the one. She refused to be caught. Until that day, Vance stood in front of her holding a book and a bottle of coke. She laughed as he asked her for coffee but excepted. They had a wonderfully inperfect romance. And 2 years and many little disputes later he kneeled on his knee holding up a diamond ring. She had pointed out his kneeling in dog crap and he replied that they would go though crap in life, She laughed and told him any man willing to kneel in that crap for her was the one.

The line moved up and the clock read 4:50. An older woman walked in clutching what could only be her pension from working many back backing years as someones secratray. She had a radient smile on her face though and Vance motioned for her to cut in front of him.  
" Thank you sir" She standing in front of him. Vance smiled in reply .

" Well i am waiting for Karma to settle for me." Vance said, He told Olivia that once. When she was still the brown eyed girl who stole his world.

The old woman looked at him kind of strange. She had to ask. " DO you have kids"

" Yes a little girl and hopefully a little boy." Vance said proudly before adding." She turns 6 today and my wife is pregnant."

The woman smiled in the way old woman do and turned around. Vance was lost in another memory. Olivia had screamed at him about leaving her alone for so long. He tried to do whatever he could to make her understand he was trying to make her life better. She went to her friends house that night. Vance went out he had a hard day at work and ended up drinking himself into a stupor. Olivia did not return to him all that week . Nor the next. By the third week he came to her friends house. In one hand a book and the other a coke bottle. Olivia was upset but she told him they could work it out. ANd they did ever so slowly as she began to show. Olivia told him she would try and understand about his work and he told her that he would come home early all he could. He laughed at the memory of Nichole's Brith. He had taken her out for a small bite. She told him her water had broken just as he walked into the Macdonalds. The panic, the getting lost on the way to the hospital. He hurt so bad knowing how much pain Olivia was in and when he heard Nichole cry he thanked her for it all. She had his eyes. He told the doctor so. He was so proud. Olivia was a little annoyed at his kissing her forehead and thanking her. She wanted to sleep so bad.

" Next one in line please" The teller said and Vance walked toward the window when a crash was heard. Several men in clown mask walked in and fired several shots into the air. Demanding everyone get on the floor. Vance did as he was told. He could not play the hero today. As he sat on the floor utterly submissive he thought of his little girl's first. She said Daddy at 10 months old. Olivia called him at work and let her tell him. The entire firm heard him scream in joy before he put it on speaker.

" No funny business. " One clown screamed at the crowd. Vance looked around at all the people who not 10 minutes ago only desired to get money adn leave.

Vance thought about what Nichole would be like when she finally blossumed. He hoped she had her mothers beauty. He could only hope she would be smart enough not to give into every boy who paid attention to her. But Her mom would problay be far to protective of her.

" Lets get this over with." A clown said as they duct taped several peoples hands to grenandes. Vance was duct taped and placed next to the college guy he saw eariler.

What would Nichole wear to her prom. He wondered as they placed a live greande in his hands,

Who would walk her down the aisle. Would he be good enough for her, would he treat his angel right, A small tear dripped down Vance's face as he tried to revel in what was left of his life. Him and Olivia found out they were going to be parents again and she had an appointment in a week to see the baby for the first time. Nichole did not full understand yet but in her small way she knew mommy was not feeling well. She would make a great big sister. She was so helpful to her mom. He closed his eyes and saw Nichole standing behind Olivia and running a brush though her hair, Olivia loved her hair brushed it was something he used to do for her. He wished he had another chance just to show her how much he loved her in that small way.

He saw his grandfather standing in front of him holding out his hand. Vance took it and walked with him.

" Grandpa you have a great grand daughter." Vance said as he walked with him. Feeling at peace as he walked hand in hand with a man who died before Vance could really care about him. But Vance was now the 8 year old boy begging to go fishing in the pond again. Into the light they walked. As the world around them crashed to the \ground.


End file.
